NightTime
by FullMetal Jinchuriki
Summary: It's night at the Homuculus house and everyone's asleep but Lust and Greed and they're sneaking around the house.What could go wrong?


**NightTime**

**Rated:T for safety**

**Summary:It's night time at the Homunculus house and only Greed and Lust are could go wrong right?Me:Hello everyone!And welcome to my second fanfiction!Take it away Wrath and Pride!**

**Wrath:Thank Jinchuriki owns nothing!**

**Pride:Repeat!FullMetal Jinchuriki owns nothing!**

**Wrath:This is a LustxEnvy fic**

**Pride:Don't read if you don't like!  
All:ENJOY!**

It was just another night at the Homunculus house, everyone was almost everyone. Greed and Lust were awake,creepying around the house.

"What exactly are we doing?"asked Greed as he followed Lust

"Ssshhhhh!Just keep following me Greed."she replied looking around the corner

"I just really would like to know what we're it's not anything important then I would love to go to sleep,it's midnight lady!"Greed complained

Lust ingnored him and kept walking until they came to Wrath's room.

"Why are we here?"he asked

"You'll see Greed."Lust replied,walking into the youngest Homuculus' room.

"So you have asked for my wisdom?Then you shall have it!"Wrath said in his 'creepy' voice

"Cut it out tell us what you know."Lust whispered slapping him on the back of the head

"Okay, you can see from these pictures..."the little boy started

"That's Envy!"Greed cried in shock

"Yes,now let me finish I was saying,as you can see from these pictures,Envy's room is a mess with glass on the floor,video games everywhere, and old clothes laying around here and making it hard to get in and out of his room."Wrath explained

"How do I get in then?"questioned Lust,looking through the photos

"I'ts easy actually,since I've done it myself."Wrath said pointing to a picture of the shape-shifting Homunculus' room, "All you have to do is open the door slowly but watch out for the bottle to the right of the slip through the door and step here,here,here,and watching out for,there,there,there,and there."

"Thank you Wrath and here's a cookie."Lust said walking out of the room

"What do you want with Envy?And why on earth am I here?"Greed pondered

Lust was greeting really annoyed now but turned to the Sin and said, ".Envy."

The Sin just jumped back in surprise and repeated, "You,like Envy?".

"Yes Captain DumbAss. Now I need you to pick the lock to Envy's I need you to keep watch over the door and make sure noone comes in before I come out."Lust explained

Greed picked the lock until he hear a *click* sound and then let Lust do the rest.

Inside Envy's room,Envy was spread out on his bed holding a pillow that was half eaten.

"My dear Envy,the time has come."Lust thought hovering over the sleeping Envy

Envy slide down off his bed a little more but stayed sleeping. Lust leaned down and kissed Envy,waking him up slightly.

"L-l-lust?What are you doing?"Envy stuttered looking up at the older Sin

Lust laughed and said, "I love you silly."

Envy was very confused, "So why you kiss Envy?You said you love the others but you don't kiss them like you just did?"he asked

"I don't love you like I love the others."Lust explained, "I love you like I would a boyfriend."

" why do you love Envy, I mean me like that all of a sudden?"the Sin continued shaking his head

Lust sat on his bed and said, "Not all of a sudden I've liked you like that for a while."

Envy blushed (something he doesn't do a lot), "Okay."

Lust became even more happy and hugged him tightly.

"It's so warm..."Envy thought his head in her chest

"Now my little Sin.I'll be right back."Lust said getting up to check on Greed.

"Can I leave now?"Greed questioned his hopes high

"Sorry bro,but you're going to have to sleep by the door ."Lust answered going back into her love's room

"Damn you Lust!"Greed shouted in a whisper

Pride walked by as he was shouting and turned and walked away thinking, "I'll ask Envy later..."

Lust layed down in Envy's bed and said, "Come on get up here."

Envy nodded and crawled up into the bed, laying his head down on Lust's chest.

Lust smiled and whispered, "Goodnight love."

"Night Lust."he said closing his eyes

**FullMetal Jinchuriki:Thanks for reading and please tell me if you think I should make a chapter 2 or just leave it as it **

**Pride:I'm going to watch cartoons**

**Wrath:Wait for me!**

**Me:Some help I've got...**


End file.
